I Wanna Be An Uke
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Taruhan antara Naruto dan Gaara membuat Sasuke dan Neji berebut posisi menjadi Uke. "Jika kau menjadi Uke, Gaara akan menjadi pembantumu selama tiga hari." Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Uke itu simbol penyerahan diri dan hati kan?" PWP, Lime, NejiSasu, GaaNaru. Dipersembahkan untuk NejiSasu Day 26 Juli 2012.


I Wanna Be An Uke

By

Zero Reflection

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Hentikan itu Naruto!"

Pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut hitam itu memandangi kawan dihadapannya dengan jijik. Naruto seolah tak mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Bola mata sebiru langit miliknya tetap saja memandang jauh, larut dalam ingatan kejadian semalam bersama Gaara, kekasihnya.

"Ugh Sasuke... Bagaimana bisa? Kau saja yang tak tahu bagaimana rasanya waktu Gaara memasukkan kemaluannya yang besar itu ke mulutku..."

Naruto mengangkat hot dog yang sudah ia makan separuh itu ke depan mukanya. Mata indahnya memandangi sosis sapi besar yang terjepit diantara belahan roti dan sayuran. Ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah melihat benda panjang dengan warna coklat kemerahan itu. Perlahan ia menarik sisa sosis yang ia gigit itu dari dalam roti.

"Lihat Sasuke! Seperti sosis ini!"

Pemuda berambut cerah itu memasukkan sosis besar itu ke jmulutnya. Bukannya digigit, makanan itu justru dikulumnya seperti lolipop. Rasa mayonaise dan saus menggelitik lidahnya. Mata indah itu meredup, sekali lagi kesadarannya larut dalam kejadian semalam.

"Ahhhh... Rasanya nikmat~"

Naruto melepaskan kulumannya dari sosis tak bersalah yang menjadi korban fantasinya. Lidah merah muda itu menjilati sisa mayonaise di bibirnya. Sesekali desahan keluiar dari mulutnya seolah ingin memperagakan pada Sasuke betapa ia menikmati permainannya bersama Gaara.

Duakk!

Naruto tersungkur dengan posisi memalukan. Botol besar mayonaise yang bewarna biru itu mengenai dahi Naruto dengan telak. Sontak Naruto berteriak karena kaget dan sakit. Sosis dan hot dog di genggamannya jatuh di pangkuannya dan menodai kaos jingga kesayangannya.

"Teme!"

"Diam-Naruto-bodoooohhhh!"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandangi Sasuke. Refleks Naruto mundur beberapa meter dari posisi duduknya semula. Pemuda berambut hitam gelap itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah semerah tomat. Di kedua tangannya tergenggam teflon dan piring yang baru saja selesai ia cuci dan siap untuk ia lemparkan kapan saja ke arah Naruto jika pemuda pirang itu masih tetap buka suara.

"Maaf! Maaf Sasuke!"

Naruto merasakan keringat dingin tiba-tiba membasahi tubuhnya. Berapa lamapun ia berteman dengan Sasuke, tetap saja ia tak terbiasa dengan tatapan maut Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sekuat tenaga ia menormalkan warna wajah dan telinganya sembari membalik badannya menghadap wastafel. Masih ada yang menunggu untuk dibersihkan.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya tatapan dewa maut itu hilang juga. Ketika menyadari bahwa makanannya terbaring di pangkuannya, bergegas ia ambil dan ia lahap habis. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam dan menyeringai ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Heh Sasuke, aku tak menyangka menjadi uke itu enak sekali loh! Pertama emang sakit sih, tapi lama-lama... Mmhh... rasanya penuh, dan hangat..."

Rasa kesal berdenyut di dahi Sasuke. Secepat kilat ia ia meraih poci alumunium yang jaraknya paling dekat dari tangannya dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

"_Stop! Stop _Sasuke!_ Please!_"

Wajah Naruto memucat melihat reaksi Sasuke. Cepat-cepat ia memohon dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan anak anjing kelaparan. Sasuke yang melihat pandangan itu akhirnya menyerah meskipun ia masih kesal bukan main.

"Naruto! Aku tak mau lagi dengar cerita tentang kehidupan seks mu! Apalagi saat kita makan! Mengerti?"

"Baik! Baik! Okeyyy~"

Naruto menyerah. Dengan maupun tanpa tatapan maut, Uchiha Sasuke tetap menyeramkan.

Akhirnya detik-detik berlalu dengan tenang. Pemuda bermata saphire itu tak berani membuka mulut lagi begitu menyadari benda terdekat dengan Sasuke adalah pisau dan garpu. Naruto begidik ngeri. Jika saja Sasuke kehilangan kendali dan melempar dua benda itu... Uhh... tanpa diragukan lagi ia bisa tewas di tempat. Kalau ia mati, ia tak bisa merasakan Gaara lagi di mulut dan lubangnya. Tak mau!

Pemuda bermata seindah mutiara hitam itu menghabiskan hot dognya dengan tenang. Wajah dan ekspresinya sudah kembali ke kondisi semula yang tenang dan dingin. Setelah ia menyeruput cola di hadapannya, dengan cepat ia beranjak menuju ruang tengah tempatnya meletakkan buku yang tadi ia baca sebelum kedatangan Naruto.

Mata biru itu memandangi Sasuke ketika beranjak pergi dan ia juga mengikutinya. Badannya ia rebahkan di karpet empuk nan tebal, agak jauh dari Sasuke. Hening, tak ada suara selain suara gesekan lembaran-lembaran kertas. Sekitar sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah mulai bosan didiamkan oleh Sasuke yang sibuk dengan bukunya. Setengah menguap, pemuda yang selalu riang itu menengkurapkan badannya dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya sambil memandangi sahabatnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ketika seks dengan Neji, kau jadi uke kan?"

"..."

Sasuke terpaku sejenak kemudian ia menutup bukunya keras-keras. Kesabarannya akan habis jika ia terus-terusan mendengar ocehan tak berguna dan menjijikkan serta memalukan dari mulut Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau ingin mati?"

"Bukan Teme! Aku serius bertanya padamu... Mmhh... Paling tidak lemparan buku takkan membunuhku. Hahaha..."

Dahi mulus Sasuke berkerut ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto yang justru bercanda dan menantang dirinya. Tenang Sasuke! Tak ada gunanya emosi! Bisa-bisa makhluk di hadapanmu ini bisa membuatmu mati karena darah tinggi!

"Itu bukan urusamnu!"

Sasuke memasang ekspresi dingin lagi sambil membuka buku yang tadi ia tutup. Naruto yang memperhatikan Sasuke sedari awal menyeringai lebar.

"Ah! Sudah kuduga! Pasti uke! Yah sudah tertulis jelas sih dari namamu!"

Naruto tertawa renyah sebelum ia merasakan lagi sensasi mengerikan di sepanjang tulang punggungnya yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya serasa dingin. Pemuda bermata cerah itu mengelak tepat waktu ketika buku setebal 7 senti mendarat dengan kecepatan tinggi di samping kepalanya. Ia menarik lagi ucapannya. Apapun yang ada di sekitar Sasuke pasti bisa membunuhnya, termasuk buku!

"De..dengar Sasuke! Bukan maksudku menghina namamu! Aw!"

Buku lain dengan _hardcover_ tebal menghantam paha Naruto dengan keras. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Di kedua tangannya sudah tergenggam buku-buku setebal beton dan beberapa penggaris besi serta tabung kertas gambar yang entah kapan ia dapatkan.

"Aku hanya iri kau menjadi uke Sasuke! Sungguh! Aku iri karena menjadi uke itu menyenangkan! Serius!"

"Kau pasti bercanda! Menjadi uke itu sakit! Kau harus menahan sakit saat berjalan, duduk bahkan saat berbaring! Belum lagi harus menghabiskan waktu sangat lama di kamar mandi untuk menunggu cairan sperma keluar dari analmu!"

Sasuke terengah-engah menahan marah dan malu. Wajah, telinga dan lehernya merah padam. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya habis kesabaran. Tak bisakah dia diam?

"Eh.. Iya sih... Hehehe.. Tapi saat kau menjadi uke, kau pasti merasa paling dicintai kan... Hmm... Aku ingin jadi uke lebih sering lagi..."

"_No way!_ Jadi uke itu merepotkan!"

Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dadanya dalam mode debat. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah masuk dalam percakapan Naruto yang seharusnya hanya terdengar di ranjang saja. Di sisi lain Naruto hanya bisa tertawa gugup melihat penggaris besi yang masih berada di jarak jangkau Sasuke. Benda sepanjang 30 senti itu menakutkan!

"Ayo dong Sasuke! Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha takut karena menjadi uke?"

"Aku tak takut! Hanya saja menjadi uke benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Meski memasang wajah menakutkan, hati Sasuke merasa sedikit tak enak. Ia bertingkah seolah ia adalah seme, padahal selama ini Sasuke selalu menjadi uke ketika berhubungan dengan Neji. Itu pulalah yang menyebabkan ia begitu sensitif ketika namanya dihubung-hubungkan dengan posisi _submissive_ nya di ranjang.

"Yah, padahal aku bertaruh dengan Gaara bahwa kau menempati posisi uke. Kalau begini sih, sudah pasti aku kalah..."

Sasuke menggeram seperti singa. Bagaimana bisa Naruto bertaruh dengan Gaara mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, atau lebih tepatnya kehidupan seksnya! Tak sopan!

"Stop Sasuke! Jangan bunuh aku! Habiiisss... jika aku menang bertaruh dengan Gaara ia mau bermain S&M denganku..."

Naruto merinding ketika Sasuke meraih penggaris besi itu dan mengarahkan kearahnya bak seorang semurai. Entah karena ilusi atau rasa takut, ia melihat mata hitam sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi merah.

"... dan menjadi pembantumu selama 3 hari!"

Sasuke terdiam dalam langkahnya. Gaara? Gaara menjadi pembantunya? Gaara, makhluk sombong penuh harga diri tinggi itu? Oh! Akan sangat menyenangkan ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah yang dulu sempat menjadi rivalnya itu menjadi pembantunya. Wajah tampan Sasuke menyeringai sadis.

"Pembantuku? Kenapa?"

"Ya! Gaara menjadi pembantumu selama tiga hari!"

Naruto berkacak pinggang. Matanya yang biru indah itu bersinar ketika melihat Sasuke mulai tenang dan sedikit tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan. Sudah ia duga. Seorang Uchiha memang lebih mudah ditantang jika sedang emosi.

"Karena aku tak mau bertaruh terhadap sahabatku sendiri tanpa memberikan sedikit kesenangan padamu! Tentu saja kau tak boleh bermain _master&slave_! Kau boleh menyuruhnya, tapi tak ada seks! Kau mengerti!"

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya. Ia bergidik membayangkan berhubungan seks dengan Gaara. Uh... jika itu sampai terjadi ia pasti sudah gila.

"Bagaimana kau menentukan uke semenya? Apa batas waktunya?"

"Tentu saja tanggal 26 Juli esok lusa!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Masih tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Naruto tahu setiap tanggal 26 Juli, hari jadinya dan Neji, mereka selalu bercinta semalam suntuk. Melihat ekspresi aneh Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu? Dinding apartemen kita tipis Sasuke! Setiap hari jadi kalian, suara ranjang dan eranganmu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru!"

Wajah garang Sasuke memerah lagi. Dalam hati ia membuat catatan untuk menjauhkan sandaran ranjang dari dinding apartemen dan mengecilkan volume saat berhubungan seks. Cepat-cepat ia menghilangkan rona di pipinya dengan membayangkan sosok Gaara yang selalu saja angkuh itu mengepel lantainya. Ia menyeringai.

Perlahan lelaki berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat penggaris 30 senti itu sudah mengacung di depan mata Naruto. Naruto tak bisa bergerak. Setetes keringat jatuh di pelipisnya ketika menyadari jarak penggaris besi yang kurang dari lima senti dari matanya.

"Oke! Ajukan saja taruhanmu, aku setuju!"

Wajah tampan itu menyeringai licik. Bagaimanapun kemenangan sudah di tangan karena sebenarnya selama ini ia adalah uke. Tak sabar lagi ia melihat Gaara menjadi pembantunya.

*#*

"Gaara, aku bingung..."

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang memutar-mutar bola basket yang ia pegang. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah berlatih basket dengan Gaara.

"Bingung apa?"

Mata emerald itu duduk di samping Neji. Rambut merahnya terlihat bergoyang diterpa semilir angin sore. Ia menghela nafas ketika kesegaran angin membelai tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

"Kau tahu... hari jadiku dan Sasuke sudah dekat! Tapi aku tak tahu harus memberi hadiah apa.. Haaah..."

Gaara menolehkan wajahnya ke Neji. Pemilik mata hijau itu tiba-tiba teringat taruhannya dengan Naruto setelah ia dan Naruto berdebat seru mengenai posisi seks Neji dan Sasuke.

"_Oke! Jika terbukti Sasuke itu uke, kau harus mau bermain S&M denganku Gaara, dan kau juga harus menjadi pembantu Sasuke selama tiga hari!"_

"_Hah Naruto! Apa hubungannya dengan menjadi pembantu Sasuke?"_

"_Kau tahu kan? Aku tak bisa bertaruh terhadap sahabat terbaikku begitu saja!"_

"_Baik! Jika aku yang menang kau harus mau menjadi uke selama sebulan dan menjadi pembantu Neji!"_

"_Hah? Apa hubungannya denganku dan Neji?"_

"_Kau tahu? Neji itu juga sahabatku, aku juga tak bisa bertaruh begitu saja..."_

Seringai licik terpampang di wajah dingin Gaara. Naruto... Andaikata Neji selalu menjadi seme pun, ia yakin pada akhirnya Neji lah yang menjadi uke. Ia punya otak dan kemampuan persuasif yang hebat. Hati Gaara mengembang senang ketika membayangkan dirinya terbebas dari rasa sakit di pantat selama sebulan.

"Neji... kamu tahu barang-barang kesukaan Sasuke kan? Coba saja..."

Pemuda bermata lavender itu menatap Gaara kemudian tertunduk lesu.

"Sudah... Sudah pernah kuberikan... Maksudku bukan barang Gaara, aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih berharga, lebih romantis..."

Mata zamrud Gaara berkilat mendengar kesempatannya yang terbuka lebar. Perlahan tangan putihnya menggenggam telapak tangan Neji.

"Neji, aku tahu! Mungkin kau bisa menjadi uke... Cukup saat hari jadimu saja! Kau tahu? Uke itu simbol penyerahan diri dan hati kan?"

"Uke?"

Neji memandang kosong antara terkejut dan berfikir, detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi cerah.

"Kau benar Gaara! Sasuke pasti menyukainya! Oh dan itu sangat romantis! Terima kasih Gaara!"

Neji mendekap tubuh Gaara dengan erat. Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajah rupawannya. Di sisi lain, Gaara tersenyum bahagia penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya hari-hari tanpa sakit di pantat akan segera datang menyambutnya.

*#*

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Senyuman lebar dan rona cerah terhias di wajah rupawan itu. Hari ini Sasuke sangat bahagia hingga rasanya ingin meledak. "Makasih hari ini, Neji..."

Sasuke mengecup ringan bibir Neji yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Pipi putihnya merona ketika mata amethyst yang sangat ia sukai itu memandang dengan penuh kasih. Suasana antara dua kekasih itu sangat romantis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..."

Neji memeluk erat pemuda berambut hitam itu. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyum. Memang bukan ide yang buruk mengajak Sasuke pergi makan malam ke restoran mewah dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala temaram dan kata-kata romantis. Meskipun awalnya pemuda Uchiha tercintanya itu menolak karena malu, namun setelah dipaksa dan dirayu akhirnya mau juga. Dasar Uchiha, malu-malu mau.

Suasana hati mereka yang bahagia dan malam yang telah larut membuat hasrat mengambang di permukaan. Neji mengelus helaian-helaian lembut rambut gelap Sasuke. Bau shampo herbal dan bau khas Sasuke menggelitik saraf penghidunya dan membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu bergairah. Jemari lentik Neji mendongakkan dagu Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih terlena bahagia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika ciuman penuh kasih sayang menari di antara mereka. Lembut dan penuh kasih lama-lama berubah menjadi panas. Sasuke mengerang lemah. Gairah mulai menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tubuh langsing itu bergetar ketika tangan Sasuke tak sengaja menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh Neji yang agak mengeras. Sasuke mengerang lagi dalam ciuman ketika membayangkan betapa nikmatnya ketika bagian tubuh Neji bersatu dengannya.

'_Jika kau menjadi Uke, Gaara akan menjadi pembantumu selama tiga hari.'_

Suara yang tahu dari mana salnya tiba-tiba memotong segala konsentrasi dan bayangan Sasuke. Sontak ia melepaskan bibirnya. Neji yang terkejut karena perilaku Sasuke hanya bisa memandang heran.

"Sasuke? Kau tak apa?"

Sasuke tertegun. Keinginan untuk menang serta bayangan Gaara yang bisa menjadi pembantunya, memenuhi pikirannya. Sasuke menyeringai licik dalam hati. Ia harus bisa! Tiga tahun menjadi uke sejati telah membuktikan kemampuannya! Yeah!

"Sasuke?"

Neji mengerutkan keningnya ketika memperhatikan ekspresi aneh Sasuke. Wajah kekasihnya itu terbagi seperti ingin menyeringai dan seperti ingin tertawa. Apa karena makanan di restoran? Keracunan?

Neji menggoyangkan pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu dan membuat kesadaran Sasuke kembali. Bisa! Pasti bisa! Berkali-kali Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu di dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap pancaran mata Sasuke berubah. Mata hitam yang penuh ketegasan dan arogansi itu berubah menjadi redup dan bernafsu. Jemari tangannya melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja dan dasinya dengan gerakan lambat yang erotis. Mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan geliat tubuh sensual semuanya tertuju pada Neji.

"Neji, bercintalah denganku..."

Neji hanya bisa ternganga melihat sosok Sasuke yang super seksi di hadapannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat ketika mata lavendernya terjebak dalam kabut seindah mutiara hitam. Ia ingin mengecupnya dan merasakan betapa ketatnya bagian tubuh Sasuke akan membungkus dirinya. Ahh~

'_Kau tahu? Uke itu simbol penyerahan diri dan hati kan?_'

Neji seolah tersambar petir. Kata-kata Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya dan menghapuskan semua khayalan mesum yang akan ia lakukan pada tubuh menggiurkan di hadapannya. Neji menelan ludahnya dengan sulit saat mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Dalam hati pemuda berambut panjang itu merutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudahnya goyah. Hari ini ia harus menjadi uke untuk pertama kalinya demi ketulusan cintanya pada Sasuke. Harus mampu! Harus bisa! Kalau tidak, apa gunanya ia mempersiapkan pelicin dan vibrator yang sekarang berada di sakunya? Apa pula gunanya ia membaca macam-macam posisi seks bagi para gay sehingga tidak menyebabkan rasa sakit?

Neji menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan ramping Sasuke dan mengecupnya.

"Tidak Sasuke. Hari ini, bercintalah denganku..."

Sasuke membeku dan meleleh secara bersamaan mendengar kata-kata Neji. Pandangan dan tingkah laku Neji yang seperti pangeran di dongeng sebelum tidur itu berhasil melelehkan hatinya. Tapi apa itu tadi? Neji memintaku untuk bercinta dengannya? Berarti... Berarti ia memintaku untuk menjadi seme?

"Eh?"

Sasuke hanya sempat mengeluarkan suara tak berarti ketika Neji memeluk dan menarik tubuhnya sehingga Neji berbaring di sofa dan Sasuke berada di atasnya.

"Tu...Tunggu! Neji, ka..kau.. ukenya?"

Neji menyeringai ketika melihat Sasuke memerah seperti tomat. Ah, bagaimanapun meskipun uke seme berubah posisi, namun tetap saja watak asli uke sejati masih terlihat.

"Ya, kali ini kau yang menjadi seme."

Neji mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menarik ikat rambutnya. Rambut coklat panjang itu tergerai dalam arah atristik dan membingkai wajah rupawan Neji dengan sempurna. Sasuke terpesona hingga mulutnya tak bisa berucap. Rasanya bagian bawah tubuhnya juga mulai merespon pikiran erotisnya.

'_Jika kau menjadi Uke, Gaara akan menjadi pembantumu selama tiga hari.'_

Kalimat Naruto dengan tidak sopannya kembali memotong semua imajinasi Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menggigit bibirnya antara bingung dan gugup. Oh sungguh! Ia sangat ingin merasakan nikmatnya Neji ketika memasuki dirinya dan menjadikan Gaara yang arogan bukan main itu pesuruhnya, tapi kesempatan seme sekali seumur hidup ini tak bisa ia lewatkan. Ia ingin sekali saja merasakan kehangatan tubuh Neji ketika membalut erat miliknya. Ah tapi...

"Tak mau! Aku ukenya!"

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Neji. Ekspresinya terbagi antara mau dan tak mau. Pesona alami Neji memang luar biasa. Tapi... Sekuat apapun ia menahan diri untuk melahap tubuh menggiurkan di hadapannya, bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah berdenyut denyut menanggapi gairah yang disalurkan dari otaknya.

"Sasuke? Apa kau takut memulai?"

Neji menyangga kepalanya dengan lengan putihnya. Mata lavender itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nakal yang menantang. Neji tahu persis watak Sasuke. Uchiha selalu benci diremehkan. Itu merupakan karakter mutlak mereka.

"Tentu tidak!"

"Lalu, apa yang kau tunggu Sasuke?"

Neji mengangkat kedua lututnya. Kaki kirinya ia bentangkan dan ia kaitkan di sandaran sofa sedangkan satunya ia bentangkan ke kanan hingga menyentuh lantai. Tangan kanan Neji meraih resleting dan kancing celananya dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Kilauan amethyst menatap penuh nafsu yang mengundang hasrat. Sasuke serasa nyaris orgasme di tempat.

"Tidak Neji! Tidak mau! Aku ukenya!"

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa. Wajahnya merah padam menahan nafsu dan malu. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menormalkan kembali pikirannya. Mata indahnya itu tidak rela menjauhkan diri dari pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Mental Sasuke seolah menampar dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah runtuh. Bagaimanapun juga siapa yang bisa bertahan, dia yang menang dan mendapatkan pembantu gratis selama tiga hari.

Tekad sudah dibulatkan dan dipadatkan seperti kelereng. Sasuke menyeringai. Rasa percaya diri yang tinggi mengubah semua kegalauannya. Gaara menjadi pembantunya, titik! Masalah dia jadi seme, itu bisa diatur nanti.

Sedetik kemudian semua gestur dan ekspresi tubuhnya berubah menjadi mode uke. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi Neji ketika ia melucuti semua pakaiannya dengan gerakan menggoda, meliuk-liuk ditambah dengan erangan tipis ketika ia melepaskan celana dan tak sengaja menggesek organ sensitifnya. Sayang sekali Neji! Kau tak akan bisa menang dari uke sejati ini! Kau kalah pengalaman!

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di karpet tebal di depan sofa tempat Neji berbaring. Neji yang belum beranjak dari sofa memandangi tubuh kekasihnya dengan lapar. Naluri seme yang sudah mendarah daging dalam raganya bangkit. Mata amethyst itu memandangi setiap inchi tubuh putih Sasuke.

"Mmhh... Neji... Sentuh aku..."

Sasuke membaringkan diri di karpet empuk itu dan terus memandangi Neji tepat di matanya bahkan ketika jemari-jemari rampingnya mulai bergerak menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya. Neji merasa udara di sekitarnya menjadi jenuh dan suhu menjadi meningkat. Pemuda berambut panjang itu melepas semua pelapis tubuhnya secepat kilat. Lupa sudah keinginan untuk menyerahkan hati dan jiwa sebagai uke. Semua kemauannya untuk memberikan hadiah terindah benar-benar sudah terhapus dari memori.

"Mmhh... Neji..."

Sasuke mengerang lirih ketika dua jari tangan kanannya melesak masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Kabut hasrat tak tertahankan menyelimuti pikiran Sasuke. Kali ini tak ada lagi Gaara, tak ada lagi taruhan konyol antara Naruto dan Gaara. Semua pikiran tak penting itu hilang ketika telapak tangan Neji yang hangat menyentuh kemaluan Sasuke dan bibir Neji menyentuh bibirnya. Memang hanya Neji yang bisa meluluhkan hati dan membekukan pikirannya.

"Hmmph.."

Neji terpesona dalam buaian visual di hadapannya. Melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang melakukan masturbasi dengan membayangkan dirinya, sungguh sangat menggairahkan. Peluh mulai terlihat di dahi Sasuke. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah mengisi kekosongan suara. Suara erangan lirih yang sesekali dikeluarkan oleh bibir ranum Sasuke menimbulkan getaran halus di sepanjang tulang belakang Neji. Ia terhipnotis dan tak bisa berpaling dari kilau onyx yang menatapnya.

"Mmhh... Neji... kumohon..."

Neji mencondongkan badannya. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang ia menciumi rambut, pipi, dan perlahan mengecup bibir yang menggoda itu. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba sepanjang dada dan perut datar Sasuke. Sesekali jemari nakal itu mencubit ringan puting Sasuke. Pikiran Sasuke tenggelam dalam buaian yang sangat familiar bagi dirinya. Memang tak ada lagi yang lebih menakjubkan dalam bercinta selain bercinta bersama Neji.

Aroma khas cairan pra sperma mengambang di udara. Samar-samar terdengar suara basah jemari Sasuke dalam lubang analnya. Neji terus saja mengecup dan memijat bagian sensitif Sasuke hingga alunan melodi yang menggairahkan itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tangan Neji terus menjelajahi bagian bawah Sasuke hingga bertemu dengan tangan Sasuke yang jari-jarinya terbenam di dalam tubuhnya. Basah, hangat, dan sensasi aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Neji dan membuat hasratnya semakin memuncak. Kemaluan Neji berdenyut tak karuan menahan gelora yang ada. Ia tak tahan lagi.

"Neji... Kumohon.. ngh~"

Neji tak perlu diminta untuk kedua kalinya. Ia mecium Sasuke dengan liar sembari menuntun kemaluannya hingga menempel di lubang Sasuke. Perlahan pemuda bermata lavender itu mendorong kemaluannya.

'_Uke itu simbol penyerahan diri dan hati kan?'_

Neji tersentak dan sontak melepaskan ciuman liarnya dan dorongan kemaluannya dari Sasuke. Logika dan niat semula kembali ke dalam otaknya membuatnya pusing sejenak. Suara Gaara yang menggema dalam kepalanya membangunkan pikirannya yang sebelumnya tak berfungsi. Neji menyadari posisinya. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal tiba-tiba membungkus emosinya.

Sasuke mengerang dengan kecewa ketika Neji melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang mengalir tiba-tiba terputus begitu saja. Mata hitamnya mencari sosok lavender yang telah melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Neji?"

Sasuke yang masih tertindih di bawah Neji, memandang kekasihnya itu dengan heran dan terkejut. Ekspresi Neji yang seperti orang yang telah melakukan kesalahan itu membuat Sasuke khwatir.

"Neji? Kau tak apa?"

Neji menegakkan badannya dan bersandar di kaki sofa, membiarkan Sasuke perlahan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Udara dingin menyentuh kulit Sasuke yang panas, membuatnya menggigil, tapi ia tak perduli. Semua konsentrasinya hanya pada Neji.

"Sasuke, aku tak bisa..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Jemari tangannya menyibak helaian rambut coklat Neji agar mata hitamnya bisa menatap kilau amethyst itu.

"Tak bisa apa?"

Sasuke bertanya dengan lirih. Sebagian dirinya merasa takut akan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Sekali ini saja, aku ingin menjadi uke..."

Sasuke terdiam dengan ekspresi kosong. Sejenak kesunyian mengisi ruang diantara mereka. Dalam detik berikutnya ekspresi Sasuke berubah kesal. Jadi cumbuan tadi berhenti karena alasan konyol Neji yang tiba-tiba ingin jadi uke? Apa jangan-jangan Gaara juga mempengaruhi Neji agar mereka memenangkan taruhan itu?

"Hah? Bukannya kamu yang tadi semangat jadi seme? Kamu bahkan sudah memasukannya, Neji!"

Sasuke berteriak lantang. Rasa kesal benar-benar menguasai dirinya. Dia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan taruhan itu ketika tubuh dan hatinya meleleh dalam cumbuan itu. Ia rela lahir batin jika insting membawanya menjadi seme atau uke. Tapi, kenapa kekasih tercintanya justru sempat-sempatnya menunda kenikmatan dunia dan meminta untuk berganti posisi hanya karena taruhan tak masuk akal itu?

"Neji, pasti karena bujukan Gaara kan? Karena taruhan itu! Kamu bahkan masih punya waktu untuk mengingat hal itu!"

Neji mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata indahnya memandang onyx dengan bingung. Kedua alis tipisnya bertaut. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"..."

"Taruhan itu kan? Agar kamu bisa menjadikan Naruto pembantumu selama tiga hari jika kamu yang menjadi uke! Kau bahkan tega berheti di tengah-tengah hanya karena itu!"

Emosi Sasuke tak terkontrol. Entah kenapa ia begitu marah pada Neji karena berhenti di tengah-tengah. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terlepas begitu saja meskipun hatinya sedikit menyesal setelah mengatakannya begitu kasar.

"Sasuke..."

Mendengar suara Neji yang lembut, Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa. Bola mata seindah mutiara hitam itu sangan terkejut dan menyesal ketika memandang Neji. Mata lavender itu meredup. Kilatan sedih terlihat jelas. Perlahan Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Hatinya seolah diremas. Sepertinya ia berbicara terlalu banyak.

Neji mendongakkan wajah rupawan Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia biarkan mata Sasuke membaca semua bayangan yang ada di kilau amethystnya. Ia biarkan rasa cinta mengalir. Ia biarkan rasa kasih menyatu. Ia biarkan rasa sedih dan kecewa mengambang. Semuanya terlihat amat jelas.

"Neji, maafkan aku..."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya serasa basah dan wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan bersalah. Neji tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke. Gaara tak pernah mengatakan tentang taruhan apapun kepadaku."

Neji menyandarkan kepala Sasuke di bahunya ketika merasakan pemuda yang lebih muda itu menangis lirih. Neji tersenyum sambil menggosok perlahan punggung Sasuke. Terkadang Sasuke bisa menjadi seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kau tahu apa alasanku ingin menjadi uke, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam diantara isakkannya yang mulai mereda. Perlahan ia menegakkan badannya hingga wajah rupawan kekasihnya terlihat jelas. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan keingintahuan.

"Kau tahu, selama ini kau begitu luar biasa, Sasuke..."

"... kaulah yang selalu menyerahkan hati dan jiwamu padaku. "

Neji tersenyum penuh kasih sambil mengusap jejak lembab di pipi Sasuke.

"Pengorbananmu, rasa sakit, dan ketidaknyamanan. Semua itu begitu tulus dan indah..."

Neji mengecup pipi Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu hanya bisa terdiam memandang Neji.

"Aku ingin... Aku ingin kali ini kau juga menerimanya. Menerima jiwa dan hatiku. Merasakan pengorbanan, rasa sakit dan ketidaknyamananku..."

Neji mencondongkan badannya. Kecupan hangat ia rajutkan di bibir ranum Sasuke.

"... agar kau tahu, bahwa aku jugalah milikmu dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kata-kata Neji yang lembut, penuh kasih sayang dan rasa cinta itu membuatnya haru. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah berpikir negatif terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Terhadap Neji yang ternyata begitu tulus dan menyayangi dirinya. Semuanya gara-gara taruhan konyol Naruto. Taruhan yang dengan bodohnya juga ia setujui. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. Hidup mati Naruto benar-benar ada di genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku Neji... Maafkan aku..."

Sasuke memeluk erat Neji kemudiam mengecup pipinya dengan manis tanda meminta maaf. Neji hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kasih ketika melihat perilaku kekasihnya yang manis ini. Sasuke menegakkan badannya kemudian menyeringai seduktif. Dengan gerakan lambat yang sensual ia gesek perlahan bagian pinggulnya yang berpangku di pangkuan Neji. Neji sontak mengerang lirih ketika friksi nikmat menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku, Neji..."

Sasuke merona merah ketika membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Neji. Tangan Sasuke sedikit bergetar dan detak jantungnya sangat cepat karena kegugupannya. Dalam hati Neji sedikit tertawa melihat usaha Sasuke yang mengambil alih posisi seme. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Neji yang sedikit menertawakan dirinya, menggeram frustasi. Tangan Sasuke akhirnya dengan berani merambat ke perut Neji hingga sampai ke kemaluannya. Sontak Neji merintih nikmat ketika jemari Sasuke memijat lembut organ di genggamannya. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian mencium liar Neji.

Neji yang awalnya menertawakan Sasuke dalam hati, kini justru terbuai dalam kenikmatan. Ia sama sekali tak memprotes maupun mengerang sakit ketika Sasuke menindihnya dan mulai memasuka jemari indah ke dalam tubuhnya. Pikiran dan logika Neji sudah terhapus oleh sentuhan Sasuke yang begitu familiar tapi juga terasa baru bagi tubuhnya.

Sasuke menuntun Neji dengan lembut dan hangat meskipun keengganan dan ketidakyakinan masih meliputi semua gerakannya. Deru nafas terdengar bersahutan dan menggema dalam ruangan. Tak ada lagi batasan antara Sasuke dan Neji ketika kedua sosok itu menyatu dalam kesatuan. Kedua tubuh bergerak dalam ritme indah yang membawa mereka meniti menuju kepuasan tertinggi. Rasa cinta dan kasih bersatu dan mengalir di setiap debar jantung mereka. Indah. Begitu indah ketika rasa nikmatnya pelepasan membungkus mereka dalam keutuhan. Saling berpelukan dan mendengar degup jantung masing-masing dan menyadari bahwa mereka saling memiliki satu dengan yang lain.

*#*

"Ahhh!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memegangi layar monitor di hadapannya dengan frustasi. Mata biru langitnya melotot, terkejut dan kesal melihat tampilan yang muncul di layar tersebut. Tampilan dua sosok pemuda rupawan yang sedang bercinta di karpet itu menghancurkan semua impian S&M nya bersama Gaara. Di belakangnya, sesosok pemuda berambut merah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto menjatuhkan badannya sambil berteriak tanpa harapan di depan monitor yang sudah kehilangan tampilannya.

"Jadi Naruto, kau masih ingat janjimu kan?"

Gaara menyeringai lebar dan mendekati kekasih tercintanya itu dengan perlahan. Kemenangan mutlak. Akhirnya hari-hari tanpa penderitaan di pantat datang juga kepadanya.

Mendengar suara Gaara, bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Perlahan dengan tubuh gemetar Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap emerald indah milik kekasihnya. Ketika mata biru itu menatap Gaara, sontak Naruto membeku. Ia bersumpah melihat kilauan mata shukaku, monster dalam mitos itu yang kini merasuk ke tubuh kekasih tercintanya.

*#*

"Naruto! Cepat siapkan aku dan Neji roti bakar! Setelah itu, jangan lupa cuci baju dan alas tidur! Oh ya, jangan lupa juga bersihkan jendela-jendela yang ada di kamar dan ruang tamu!"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil melotot garang ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sedang membersihkan lantai, mengumpat lirih setiap kali menggerakkan pinggul, punggung dan pantatnya terlalu keras. Ouch! Gaara! Semalam kau benar-benar sadis!

Mendengar deretan pekerjaan itu, Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. Kedua alis pirangnya mengerut kesal.

"Hey Teme! Taruhannya aku kan pembantunya Neji! Jadi kau tak bisa menyuruhku!"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya bersandar di dada Neji, langsung bangkit dengan wajah menyeramkan. Dahinya berkerut kesal bukan main. Naruto! Gara-gara makhluk berambut pirang ini, ia jadi meragukan kekasihnya sendiri!

Sasuke sudah membuka mulutnya dan bersiap-siap mencerca Naruto sebelum tangan lembut Neji mendekap dirinya. Neji tersenyum, menahan Sasuke untuk berbicara lebih jauh.

"Baiklah Naruto! Tolong siapkan aku dan Sasuke roti bakar! Setelah itu, jangan lupa cuci baju dan alas tidur! Jangan lupa juga bersihkan jendela-jendela yang ada di kamar dan ruang tamu!"

Neji memerintah dengan nada dingin dan otoritas yang menakutkan. Mata lavender itu memandang mata biru langit dengan tajam, seolah ingin menusuk dan mencincang pemilik rambut pirang itu. Naruto bergetar takut melihat aura Neji yang justru tiga kali lipat lebih parah dari Sasuke. Mata biru miliknya diam-diam melirik Gaara yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ketika Naruto menatap kilau emeraldnya, ia menyesal telah melirik ke arah yang salah. Gaara dengan terang-terangan memandangi pantatnya yang dalam posisi sedikit menungging. Pandangan mata shukaku itu muncul, tak sabar ingin kembali merasakan nikmatnya pantat Naruto meski rasa sakit karena semalam belum hilang.

"Huhuhu... Siapapun tolong aku!"

The End

Halo semua! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Ze senang sekali akhirnya fic NejiSasu ini bisa rampung meskipun jauh melampau deadline tanggal 26 Juli. Happy NejiSasu!

Haaah~ tak terasa sudah 3 tahun Ze jatuh cinta sama NejiSasu... tapi sayang sekali dari tahun ke tahun peminatnya semakin berkurang, padahal sekitar tahun 2009-2011 peminatnya masih banyak. Yaahh nggak papa deh Ze tetep setia ama NejiSasu!

Ah mengenai fic ini, Ze sudah menurunkan levelnya jadi lime, bukan lemon karena ramadhan. Sudah lama sekali Ze nggak bikin fiksi dengan tipe setengah humor seperti ini. Biasanya selalu angst, hahaha...

Okelah! Ze ingin rtahu bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini... Ze tunggu kritik membangun, review dan kesan-kesannya ya!

(^_^)/* Bye~


End file.
